vencilliofandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Getting a General Understanding of the Rules: The rules are not something to be taken lightly and are certainly not to be worked around. The staff team will interpret these rules as they see fit for the situation. They are here simply to keep order in the community and the economy. Keep in mind that there are some unwritten punishments that will apply to extraordinary circumstances and situations. Appeals Staff members do their best to handle players with the proper punishment for the specific situation, but they are only human, and they too can make mistakes. If you have a believe your punishment was unjust, make a post in the Appeal an Offence section of the forums. Keep in mind that if the person who handles your report finds that your appeal is invalid, your punishment may be extended for attempting to deceive staff. This applies to posting selective screenshots (posting images that only work for your cause or do not show the full conversation) and slandering staff in public sections or within your appeal. The process is taken very seriously and you are to follow the format we have when posting your appeal. Rules No flaming other players or staff (mute/ban) * Flaming is defined as any acrimonious or abusive message directed at another player or staff member. This will result in a mute, ip-mute, ban, or ip-ban depending on the severity and the circumstance. No bigotry (mute/ip-mute) * Bigotry is defined as intolerance toward those who hold different opinions from oneself. This is means for a mute or ip-mute. No threatening via any publicly seen chat (mute/ip-mute) * Threatening anyone in any way is seen as malicious behavior and is punishable by mute or ip-mute. No luring via any publicly seen chat (mute) * Luring is spiteful behavior that we do not want to see in chat, it gives the server a bad reputation, keep things like this to PM only. Players seen doing this in publicly seen chats will be muted. No trading or sharing accounts in any way (ban/ip-ban) * There is no reason to trade or share accounts. We do not care who is on the account at the time, the original owner will be held responsible for anything done on his/her account. Players caught trading or sharing accounts will be banned/ip-banned depending on the circumstance. No scamming of any kind (ban/ip-ban) * Scamming is malicious behavior and will not be taken lightly, players caught scamming in any way will be banned or ip-banned depending on circumstance. No spamming over yell - keep auto typers on a 10 second delay (mute) * It is disruptive and there is no reason for it, thus will result in a mute. No flaming towards a staff (mute/ban) * Flaming is defined as any acrimonious or abusive message directed at another user. This will result in a mute or an ip-mute depending on the circumstance. No advertising other servers (ban/ip-ban) * Just... no. No trolling events (mute) * They are a waste of time, cause disruption and more often than not are merely annoying. Players hosting events that are fraudulent will be muted. No encouraging others to break rules (ban) * Encouraging others to break rules is breaking one yourself, simple as that. The player may be banned depending on the circumstance. No exploiting bugs (ban/ip-ban) * This is malicious behavior that could potentially cause harm to the server/economy and will not be tolerated. This is means for a ban or ip-ban depending on the circumstance. No duping (ban/ip-ban) * This is malicious behavior that could potentially cause harm to the server/economy and will not be tolerated. This is means for a ban or ip-ban depending on the circumstance. No using a modified client (ban/ip-ban) * This is malicious behavior that could potentially cause harm to the server/economy and will not be tolerated. This is means for a ban or ip-ban depending on the circumstance. No no-clipping (ban/ip-ban) * This is malicious behavior that could potentially cause harm to the server/economy and will not be tolerated. This is means for a ban or ip-ban depending on the circumstance. No bots/macros (ban/ip-ban) * This is malicious behavior that could potentially cause harm to the server/economy and will not be tolerated. This is means for a ban or ip-ban depending on the circumstance. No DDos or hacking (ban/ip-ban) * This is malicious behavior that could potentially cause harm to the server and will not be tolerated. This is means for a ban or ip-ban depending on the circumstance. No impersonating staff members (ban/ip-ban) * This is malicious behavior that could potentially cause harm to the server. Impersonating staff members is not taken lightly and the player may receive a ban or an ip-ban depending on the circumstance No glitching (ban/ip-ban) * This is malicious behavior that could potentially cause harm to the server/economy and will not be tolerated. This is means for a ban or ip-ban depending on the circumstance. No suggesting or reporting bugs (unless game-breaking) to any staff or developers in-game. Instead, do so here for suggestions or here for bugs (mute) * Staff members have a lot on their plate as it is, asking them to fix bugs or telling them to add something doesn't help at all. Our team isn't a bunch of human notepads, we need you to suggest things via the forums, and report bugs via the forums rather than in-game. This is grounds for a mute if a player continues to badger a staff member about it. No evading mutes or bans in any way (MAC ban) * This is the biggest and most important rule we have, break this one and you will be MAC banned without appeal privileges. Our punishments may only be reversed through our appeal process as stated in the section above.